The Mark Of A Snowflake
by Myfrozenparadise
Summary: He was a lonely Prince who needed love. He wanted more then what he had; parents who basically avoided him for his brother Ryan... but everything is not what it seems. She, afraid of falling in love because of her tragic past... there's magic everywhere, some people are just too blind to see it. and some... are to hurt to feel it. This is the Story of Prince Maximus...
1. Do you want to have a Picnic?

_ Her lips. That's all he could taste right mow_

_Her smile. It lifted his heart up._

_Her body. He wanted it so bad_

_He was in trouble. This wasn't supposed to happen. He knew they should have kept their emotions in._

_He looked down at their wrists. They were glowing_

_This was bad. -_

_18 years earlier_

Prince Maximus Alexander of Arendelle was born in February 10th. His Parents fell in love with him at first sight. They threw a massive ball in honor of his birth. The whole kind kingdom came and celebrated. They were seen as a perfect family they always went on picnics and they loved to go ice skating... however one day kristoff noticed something on Max's wrist.

"Anna I think… he has ice powers!" he gasped

"The trolls Kristoff! We have to bring him to the trolls!"

_Flashback_

"Grand pabbie! It's so nice to see you!" Kristoff greeted

"Kristoff we must discuss something. Where's Anna?"

"Grand Pabbie! What are you doing here?" she asked

"Anna, Kristoff I think we should talk about this somewhere private" he said looking around

They went over to the Meeting Room and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked

"I have something to tell you about your children."

"What!?" they asked in unison.

"I'm afraid to warn you that the first of your children to have ice powers could get out of hand."

"What do you mean?" kristoff asked

"If not given enough love in his/her childhood he/she could possibly freeze his/her own heart, his/her ice would have a much stronger effect than Elsa's."

"WHAT!?" They shouted looking at 7-month-old pregnant Anna.

Anna began to cry. Kristoff was shocked

"How can we stop that from happening?" they asked hope glimmering in their eyes.

"You must show him or her lots of love. Everyday 24/7. And the curse will stop."

"How did the curse start?"She asked looking at her stomach.

"After you heart froze a part of it stayed there even with the act of true love." Grand Pabbie explained.

"Does that mean he will get it?" Anna pointed to her stomach.

"Possibly. It will only happen to the first child who gets ice powers."

_Present time_

"Anna Kristoff. What's wrong?" Grand Pabbie worriedly asked

"I think he has…ice powers" Kristoff asked

Grand Pabbie quickly took him away to conduct a series of tests on Max. After a long time he finally came out of the hut with Max sleeping in his hands.

"I don't see anything wrong with him." Grand Pabbie assured

"What about this?" Kristoff pointed to the snowflake birthmark on Max's arm.

"I think it's only a birthmark." He assured.

They were safe. For now.

1 year later Anna and Kristoff welcomed Prince Ryan to the family and they bonded more than ever. Max loved to take picnics with all of them. His life felt perfect.

"_Hurry up mommy" a 7 year old max called out _

_"I'm coming laughed Anna as she set down the picnic basket "Kristoff hurry up!"_

_"Ryan! Ryan! Let's play with the new kites we got!" Max exclaimed _

_As they played on the grass someone was watching them someone who wanted revenge someone who was no longer a prince, Hans_

_Hans ran to them_

_"Hey little boy what are you doing?" he asked_

_"I'm sorry sir I'm not supposed to talk to people I don't know..." he stated backing away grabbing Ryan's hand._

_"Where do you think you're going" he sneered and picked Ryan up _

_"Ryan!" max screamed "Mommy Daddy he took Ryan'_

_Kristoff and Anna grabbed their horses and ran following Hans and they left Max all alone _

_"Kristoff he has RYAN I knew this was going to happen! I knew he wasn't going to leave us alone what do we do?" Anna cried_

_Suddenly they head a man scream "You're just like that MONSTER of a Queen!"_

_They rode on to the scene. _

_ Ryan froze Hans's feet with ice _

_Anna gasped "He has powers Kristoff he's the first child to have ice powers" she whispered_

_"He can control it I'm sure don't worry." He assured but in reality he was so scared himself he took Ryan out of Hans arms (HANS WAS ALMOST FROZEN LIKE WHEN ANNA HEART FROZE) _

_They went back to the castle._

_ Max was confused he dad came up to him and said _

_"Why did you let him play with you?" he said _

_"But he didn't do anything ba-"_

_"HE COULD HAVE JUST KEPT HIS POWERS A SECRET AND THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT" Kristoff shouted_

_A tear rolled down his face_

_"Max wait I'm so-"Kristoff reached out for a hug but Max rejected him._

_Max turned around and ran to his room running was all he knew how to do any way._

_A Few weeks later…_

Max wandered around the castle. He hasn't seen his mom or Ryan and he kind of hoped that his dad would have asked for forgiveness. But he didn't. He walked up the door and peered into the key lock. He saw his mom dad and Ryan having a swordfight

_Anna _kristoff **Max**

**Mommy?**

**(knocking)**

**Do you wanna have a picnic?**

**Come on let's go and play.**

**I never see you anymore come out the door **

**It's like you've gone away**

**We used to be a family and know we're not**

**I wish you would let me in **

**Do you wanna have a picnic?**

**It doesn't have to be a picnic.**

_Not now Maximus_

**Okay, bye**

"Ryan honey, try it." Anna cooed as she watched her son try using his magic. "Just know that we give you all of your love" Kristoff softly stated. -

A cheery 10 year old Maximus runs down the hall where Ryan's room is. His parents are giving him presents for no apparent reason. His holding his 1-year-old sister Lydia's hand and Olaf is right behind her.

**(Knocking)**

**Do you wanna have a picnic? **

**Or watch Lydia trip and fall?**

**I think some company is overdue **

**I've started talking to the pictures on the wall.**

**(hang in their Tom)**

**It gets a little lonely**

**Just me and her *points to Lydia***

**Just watching the hours tick by.**

**(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock) -**

A 12 year old Max and a 3-year old Lydia go down the hall to Ryan's room. Max hesitates and rushes past it.

"Auntie Elsa! What bring you here?" he asked

"Your mother is expecting a baby!" she happily cried

"A baby? YIPPE!" Olaf yelled

_1 month later _

Max couldn't really make out what the tall man with a bag was saying he heard an "I'm so sorry", "we did everything we could" and "miscarriage". His mo- Princess Anna wasn't going to have a baby wasn't she? The man bid them farewell and left. He hesitated and looked at Olaf. He was nodding

"Go on knock" he whispered

He knocked the door…

**Dad?**

**Mom, I know you're in there**

**Lydia's been asking where you've been**

**Olaf says be brave for her, and I'm trying too**

**I'm right out here for you, just let me in.**

**We only have each other **

**We're family**

**Olaf what am I going to do?**

**…**

**Do you wanna have a picnic?** He put his hand on his knees and cried.

On the other side of the door

"It's for his own good" Kristoff whispered to himself while comforting Anna

Too Bad they didn't know that Ryan wasn't the first child to have ice powers.

And that the birthmark the Max had actually meant something…

**_Guys I hope you like this! I edited the first part of the story and I personally think this is way better than the original!_**

**_Peace J_**

**_MyfrozenParadise_**


	2. Princess Aria

**Hey guys I'm so sorry the first part wasn't so good but I will make sure that I make it longer and have correct grammar in this part. BTW here is a brief description of Prince Max/Maximus….**

**He is currently 14 has golden brown hair kind of like Justin Bieber's hair (his hair isn't styled like his just the same color) he's tall not that tall though. He has Anna's nose and Kristoff's eyes and Hans' body figure. Ryan is 12 so two years younger than him and has Kristoff's hair and Anna's nose eyes and freckles. So without further ado I present Chapter 2…..**

* * *

_How could they do this to him..._

_He loved her_

_But of course they didn't know that. They didn't know anything_

_"Lets do it Max" she pleaded_

_He hesitated. They might as well do it._

_Running Away was all he knew how to do anyway..._

* * *

_Present Day_

"Prince Maximus! Do wake up!" he heard Kai call

I jerked up and groggy answered "I'm up I'll be down stairs in a few minutes."

As soon as he heard Kai walk away he got up and looked out the window to see his mo- uh Princess Anna Prince Kristoff and Prince Ryan all horseback riding somewhere

_Well they look like their enjoying themselves_ he thought _probably going to visit the trolls or to Aunt Elsa's ice castle or something that's where they always where… always forgetting me and ly-_

"Maxi! Maxi! Come and play with me!" he heard a small voice call

He ran downstairs to find his sister Lydia playing with her doll set in the Great Hall.

"Hey Princess." He greeted giving her a small hug. All he had was Lydia she was the only one to know what it was like to be ignored by her own parents. Ryan froze her hand when she was little and Ryan blamed her claiming that she was making him upset causing his powers to hit her. Anna made sure she stayed away from Ryan. But truth is told Max didn't believe one word he said.

"Maxi! Can we go to the docks today?" she looked up with puppy dog eyes which she KNEW he couldn't resist.

After a good breakfast and promising Kai he would take care of her they were off to the docks. Honestly this was his 2nd most favorite place in the whole kingdom because his 1st was a secret

As they walked along the path to the dock Max noticed his Snowflake shaped birthmark was showing on his arm and quickly covered the snowflake with his sleeve. When he was little his parents though he might have ice powers and took him to some magical place. He was given the all clear and the mark was passed off as a birthmark.

"Look Maxi! A new Boat just arrived and there is a Princess my age on it!" she squealed as she dragged him to the ship

"Slow down Lydia!" he pleaded. Too late

"CRASH!"

"Gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I mean I wasn't looking I'm so sor-"he looked up and saw the most goragous pair of green eyes.

"It's okay I wasn't looking I'm so clumsy someti-"her eyes met up with his

_She is so pretty and her eyes are so easy to get lost into. But wait oh my gash where are my manners?_

He stood up and reached out his hand "Prince Maximus of Arendelle" he shyly proclaimed.

She gladly took his hand and introduced herself.

"Princess Aria of Carntel" she curtsied

"What's your business here?" he politely asked adjusting his crown.

"My father has some work to do with her majesty Queen Elsa"

He looked over to her family and noticed they where nearing the castle leaving them behind.

"Would you mind if I show you the way to the castle?" he asked extending an arm out to her

"Lead the way" she replied

As they were walking he found out that she had 2 sisters and 1 brother, she loved purple and she absolutely loved roses. When she gets older she wants to go visit this hidden cave that is supposed to have magical trolls. (Yes this is grand Pabbies cave but they both have never been there before… or so they think) As they arrived at the castle Aria's mother called her and Max was sure that it was going to be the last time he ever saw her. He walked back over to Lydia who continued playing with her dolls.

"Who was that girl Maxi? She's pretty." Lydia said

"Princes Aria, her father had business here." He responded

"You two are cute together! You're going to get married one day!" she proclaimed

"SHH! We are most certainly NOT going to get married!" he blushed

"Oh yes you are! And I'm going to be the Flower girl!" she squealed

"Lydia! The chances of that happening are like 1 in a mi- Princess Aria! He ran over to her almost tripping himself.

"Prince Maximus! Guess What!? My father is your Aunt's newest trading partner and we are going to visit this place a lot!" she squealed.

_Oh my Gosh is great news! Ill actually get to see her again maybe she likes me too! Maybe she'll give me the love that I ne- No get it together. CONTROL IT. Don't let it show. I can't relive the past…_

* * *

Flashback

This is all your fault! Kristoff yelled

Those words echoed in his head like a loud speaker. It was still fresh and new like if it happened yesterday.

_You can't feel emotions max she'll break your heart and blame you for her broken heat._

"Prince Maximus? Hello? Wake up!" she waved her hand in front of him.

"Oh Sorry!" he blushed

"Would you mind giving me a tour of the whole castle?" she nervously asked

He peered over her shoulder and saw Lydia giving him a thumbs up

_For a 5-year-old she sure does know a lot_ he thought

"Sure" he replied

"I can already tell we're going to be best friends Prince Maximus" she gushed

"Call me Max" he smiled

"Call me Aria" she smiled back "Hey look at this ballroom!" she screamed as he dragged him inside

**_And as childish giggles and screams where being heard no one noticed two snowflake shaped birthmarks glistening on their arms._**

* * *

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LEIKED IT! Please review even if you're a guest, give me ideas on how I can make this better!**

**PEACE J**

**_MyfrozenParadise _**


	3. Almost Kiss?

**_OMG! I am a terrible person! I had a lot of homework this week! (don't even try to Act like you didn't too!)and my computer kind of died so I was like so depressed! Any way Pm me if you have a Major idea for my story! Hope you like the story!_**

_This was the 5__th__ time she threw up_

_She wiped her mouth and gasped_

_ICE_

_It was slowly spreading throughout the bathroom_

_She didn't have ice powers… did her baby have them? No…. it wasn't possible_

_She dismissed the thought and ran off to go find Kristoff _

"_Hey Elsa just asked me what we were going to name him." He put his hand over her belly_

_She hesitated and after contemplating with names she picked one_

"_Maximus…. His name shall be Prince Maximus of Arendelle…"_

* * *

"Maxi!" she screamed running to her best friend. "What going on?" she wondered as no one was there.

Aria sat on the snow and felt a snowball hit her cheek. She giggled as she hid behind the snow fort she built with Lydia that same morning

"Well two can play that game" she smirked as she saw her best friend stand up

15-year-old Max was growing into a handsome young man. He had so many princesses that wanted him to be their suitor and that kept him busy, so it was nice to relax and just have a snowball fight.

8-year-old Lydia just had her birthday last month. One month after Prince Ryan's Birthday. She didn't understand why he had a massive birthday party but Lydia didn't._ He'll tell me the reason….someday _she convinced herself looking over at Max.

_OH just wait until Max gets snow on his hair! She thought._

Max however wasn't very happy at the moment. Aria had started to get suitors and he was pippin hot with jealousy. He didn't like the idea that Aria could be holding hands with a boy. His heart would be broken…

Suddenly his face was covered in SNOW! He laughed and made a new snowball with his hand hiding behind a wall. He heard footsteps coming his way

_Wait until she comes a little closer he thought_

_Ready….._

_SET!_

"Bo-" he noticed just how close his face was with Aria's. How if he leaned forward their noses could be touching. He blushed as he found that their lips where just centimeters apart

_Keep it together Max…. don't feel! Just conceal your emotions…_

* * *

She crept up against the wall that Max was hiding behind. As expected he jumped out at her but when she opened her eyes their noses where barley touching and Max was blushing like crazy. She felt her heartbeat get faster by the minute…. She wanted him to kiss her so bad

_No aria don't be a fool…. You can't_

She stepped away from him, looking into his amber brown eyes

"Max..." she started

Max just turned around and ran.

Lydia just stood there in shock… _What just happened?_

* * *

Max ran… all his life he ran that all he was good at. He ran upstairs past Ryan's room, past some servant and past his fa- Prince Kristoff. His eyes were about to burst into tears and he didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

Once he was sure that he was all alone he out his head to keens and cried.

(Knocking)

"Um please come back later" he managed to say, tears still running down his face

"Maxi please don't shut me out too." He heard a small voice whimper

_Lydia…._

He opened the door and saw his little sister with a concern look on her face.

"Maxi…what happened I just saw Aria standing in the middle of the garden holding a snowball and crying at the same time." She stroked his hair to try and calm him down.

"I-I…. I almost... I mean we almost….kissed" he croaks

Lydia's face lights up then she frowns again

"Then why are you both crying?" she asks him

"I can't control my emotions Lydia… all my life our parents have favored Ryan... it's always Ryan this… Ryan that… and it hurts me" he cried

"It hurts me too… whenever I have night mares I end up crying on my bed because I know that my parents won't come through that door." She whispers

"I can't be in any type of romance with Aria no matter how much my heart desires it because I'm afraid that she'll break my heart just like mom and dad did" he says

Lydia sits there for a moment turns to her brother and says

"You two were MADE for each other."

"Lydia thank you for trying to make me feel better but I'm sure that Aria will go back to her kingdom and meet some other guy who can give her more love than me…" he cries

"No… because you two both have a special connections... and the exact same snowflake mark on your wrists" she points to his wrist.

Max stops crying looks at Lydia stunned no... Dumbfounded

"How do you know she has one" he asks

"Because whenever you're together they glow it's so magical…" she sighs

"_I have _to find her!" he exclaims standing up

_Why us? What can these snowflakes possibly mean?_

_I have too apologize_

_I need answers_

"Wait Maxi!" Lydia yells holding his arm...

She looks up at him

"Today was their last day here because her mom was going to have a baby remember? She tells him.

_No! She can't be gone_

_I need to tell her that I'm sorry and…_

"When is she coming back?" he asked

Lydia gulps. She looks at the floor

"In a year…." She mumbles

_I love her….._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Do not worry we will see Aria in the next chapter! Warning!: next chapter may be really short! I'm still trying to make it longer though! Please R and R(no flames plz) and check out my other story!**

**Peace out!**

**Myfrozenparadise23 **


	4. Changes

**Hey guys! I know I know I'm the worst person ever with updates but I'm sorry! I've been busy! I hope you like this chaper plz review to tell me what you think! So on with the story!**

_Flashing lights_

_Loud music_

_He didn't remember why he agreed to go to this party_

_He was drunk_

_Aria..._

_She came with him_

_"I love you" he heard a small voice say_

_He mashed his lips on to hers_

_"I love you too...aria"_

_They smashed up against the wall_

_"I need..." Aria moaned_

_"You."_

_Their wrists glowed as they walked into the garden after their make out session_

_It was snowing..._

_They didn't care_

* * *

**Present time**

Kristoff leaned against his son's door

_I can't take it anymore_

He stood up reached his hand out and...

_I can't... I've been a terrible father_

He hesitated and knocked  
"Prince Maximus... I mean Maxi. Can I please talk to you?"

No answer..

_What have I done? Please...don't shut me out._

He felt tears forming in his eyes

The door knob turned...

"Prince Kristoff... What are you dong here?" Maximus sniffed.

He was crying. His face had dried tears and his eyes where glistening with tears. A tear rolled down his face.

"What's wrong Maximus" Kristoff whispered walking over to his bed and sitting next to him

"Nothing really...Prince...Kristoff" he mumbled

"Dad" Kristoff said

"what?" Maxi looked up confused

_I'm so sorry maxi..._

"I-I want you t-to call me d-dad" he shuttered

Maxi looked at him

_Dad? Does he mean it?_

"I-I..."he started

He was so close to bursting into tears

Little did he know Kristoff was too.

Silence.

Kristoff broke

"I'm soo sorry Maxi I don't know what happened. I'm sorry I'm a fool! I've never been there. I came here cause I couldn't take it anymore! I'm so so sorry!" Tears rushed down his face like a river and he hugged Max repeating apologies.

Max sat their dumbfounded

_What am I supposed to do?_

"Da...d-dad please don't cry..." Tears rushed down Max's face. "It's fine and it's never late to try something new" he smiled  
Kristoff stood up. Wiped his eyes.

"Goodnight Maxi."

"Goodnight...…Dad"

* * *

**Next day...**

**? POV**  
_I need to get out of here _

Her breath shortened

She was shaking with fear

_I'm so scared _

_What's wrong with me?  
_

_I'm out of control_

She backed up against the wall

_I'm a freak  
_

_How do I escape?  
_

_It's so cold  
_

_Where is he?  
_

_Maxi..._

She looked down at her glowing wrists

She was making it snow.

_Why me?  
_

_I need help...  
_

_Arendelle...  
_

_Maxi...  
_

_I-I have to go find...him _

She ran off the boat

_Where am I going?_

_How am I going to get out of this_?

"Someone...please..."

A pair of brown eyes met her green ones

_Maxi..._

"Help me..."

* * *

***squeal! So I'm so sorry for the really late update but I will try to update more! Please message me if you have any ideas on what should happen! I hope you liked the story and plz review!  
RxR **

**Myfrozenparadise**


End file.
